Gungnir (weapon)
The Gungnir is a weapon that appears in several games of the ''Final Fantasy'' series, though sometimes only as the summon Odin's spear and not a weapon that characters can equip and use. Appearances ''Final Fantasy II The Gungnir is a special weapon for Gordon that can be obtained in the Arcane Sanctuary in the PSP version, and provides 90 Attack as well as +50 Strength and Agility. Final Fantasy III Gungnir is a rare steal and rare drop from Odin in the 3D remake versions. Its Attack of 140 is among the best in the game. The Dragoon and Onion Knight can wield it, and it provides a bonus of 10 to Strength and Agility. Final Fantasy IV Kain returns with the Gungnir when he joins the party after the Battle of the Giant of Babil. It boasts an Attack of 99 and Accuracy of 30, as well as granting +15 to Stamina. This weapon is metallic. On the ''Easy Type version, it was renamed to Hero's Spear. In the 3D versions, it has an attack power of 99 with an accuracy of 90 with the same properties as the 2D versions. Kain can equipped this spear. ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years The Gungnir returns as a powerful spear for Kain, and provides 99 Attack, 30% Accuracy, and +10 Stamina. It is found in a chest in the Subterrane after defeating Barbariccia. Final Fantasy VI The Gungnir is Mog's exclusive weapon acquired in the Dragons' Den by defeating the Neslug (only in the ''Advance and mobile versions). Another way to get one is to bet the Longinus in the Dragon's Neck Coliseum. Gungnir has an attack power of 240, +7 Stamina and Magic, and enables the Runic command (even though Celes can't equip it), but does not grant Jump bonuses. ''Final Fantasy X Any of Kimahri's spears may become the Gungnir when Break Damage Limit is the weapon's dominant ability. Final Fantasy XI The Gungnir is the Relic Weapon Polearm for the Dragoon job, available only to Level 75 Dragoons after having completed an immensely lengthy and expensive quest (often taking months of time, hundreds of millions of gil, and the full assistance of an entire linkshell community to obtain difficult Dynamis drop items). While it is still considered the game's strongest Polearm and the best weapon for the Dragoon class, when shown against the other two-handed melee job Relic Weapons it is comparably weak. This is due primarily to the hidden effect created by using its unique Weaponskill, Gierskogul, which causes its user to gain a potent Shock Spikes effect. This weapon is not the spear used by the form of Odin faced in the difficult Einherjar endgame instanced event, as both the event and Odin himself were introduced into ''Final Fantasy XI some five years after the Relic Weapons were created. Though what he clearly wields is a much larger, more impressive polearm than the Relic Weapon, Odin refers to it in-combat as his "...obsidian blade..." before unleashing his trademark Zantetsuken annihilation move unto players, referring to the sword of the same name. ''Final Fantasy XII The Gungnir appears as one of the stronger spears. Spears are among the faster weapons with 2.14s charge and 1.2s action time, second only to daggers and ninja swords. Gungnir can be bought from Lohen's shop in Dalmasca Westersand after the events of Giruvegan for 17,000 gil, made in the bazaar by selling Mystletainn x2, Ketu Board x2 and Broken Spear x2, and costs 15,300 gil, it can be dropped from Bune (rare) in the Pharos and Subterra. Gungnir can be equipped by characters who have obtained the Spears 5 license on the License Board for 40 LP. It does Fire-elemental damage and has Attack power of 84. In the ''International Zodiac Job System version, Gungnir can be wielded by Uhlan. ''Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Llyud's strongest weapon, the Gungnir, is a Fire-elemental weapon acquired after completing Mission 79: Wings of Midnight. It provides +100 Attack, +50 Magick, and +40 Speed, as well as giving the additional effect of Spread Damage. It uses a generic spear sprite during battle. Final Fantasy XIII The Gungnir is a second tier spear for Fang acquired after using Scarletite on a maxed out Gae Bolg. It has an improved Counter rate, and a Positive Effect synthesized ability that extends the duration of buffs. Gungnir starts at level 17, and maxes out at level 41 with maximum Attack and Magic powers of 230 and 220 respectively. At max level it dismantle into Gargantuan Claw (x12), Thickened Hide (x3), and a Gae Bolg. Final Fantasy Tactics: The War of the Lions Gungnir is the second strongest spear in the game, surpassed by the Javelin II, obtained via Rendezvous. It has an Attack of 29 and Weapon Defense of 15%, and is Lightning-elemental. Final Fantasy Legend II The weapon is called Gungnir and it has a spear icon before its name. It can be found in Nasty Dungeon or as a rare drop after defeating Odin. It has 30 uses, it also increases a Robot's HP by 144 and increases their Str by 32. The damage formula for Gungnir is 1050 points of damage + 15 x(Str - 70) if Str > 70. The spear is Long Range, attacks one group, and never misses. Final Fantasy Legend III The weapon is called Gungnir in the game and it has a spear icon before its name. It has an attack power of 160 and can be bought for 18000 G at Cirrus in Pureland. Borgin is equipped with a Gungnir, and like all Guest characters, it cannot be unequipped. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles Gungnir is one of the greatest spears in the game and can only be equipped by the Lilty race. It can be forged for 5,000 gil with the Legendary Weapon Scroll, Alloy, Orichalcum, and an Ancient Potion. Its Focus Attack is Cross Slash. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates Although not a usable weapon, Gungnir makes an appearance as the weapon used by Sir Latov when he is possessed by the Lich. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time The Gungnir is the second strongest spear in the game in terms of attack, and can be used by all races. It provides 133 attack at level 1 and 180 attack at level 30, gives +25 to Stun, has one empty slot, and comes with the ability Fast Charge 1. It can be created for 1,620 gil by using an Adamantite and Orichalcum x3 (Hard or Very Hard mode). When turned into a jewel, a level 3-9 Gungnir makes a Charjade, level 10-19 makes a Strength Stone 3, and level 20-30 makes an Emerald. Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light Gungnir appears as one of the stronger spears in the game and has an attack of 21. It can be bought on the 40F of the Moonsand Ruins for 65,000 gil. Bravely Default Dissidia Final Fantasy The Gungnir is the game's strongest spear. It increases Attack by 68, decreases Defense by 1, and increases Crash Bravery damage by 50%. It can be acquired by inputting the password SF5AUS5WUJ39Y in the Friend Card menu and battling the FuSoYa card. It can also be made by synthesizing the Behemoth Horn with Holy Lance. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy The Gungnir is one of the game's three strongest spears, sharing its stats with the Lufenian Lance and Rhongomiant, the only difference being their associated abilities. The Gungnir is a Level 100 spear with 69 Attack, but it decreases HP by 328 and DEF by 1. It also increases Wall Rush BRV Damage inflicted on the opponent by 50%. It can be obtained from the shop by trading Holy Lance, Gae Bolg, Shinryu Claw, and 202,640 gil. Lightning bears two exclusive Level 100 weapons, one of which, the Odin Blade, is named after the Gungnir, reflecting Lightning's other Level 100 exclusive weapon being Odin's Zantetsuken. The Odin Blade has 68 atttack and provides the abilities Back to the Wall and Free Air Dash Boost. It can be obtained by trading a Barrage Blade, Survival Knife, Flash's Hope x5, and 182,800 gil. Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Final Fantasy Record Keeper Final Fantasy Explorers Gallery Etymology Category:Spears